A Day in Our Life
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: Just a little glimpse into the lives of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Giibbs and Agent Tobias C Fornell! m/m dont like dont read. Gibbs/Fornell. r/r and look! i didnt die!


Leaning back in the chair I smirked lightly at the two agents who sat at their desks looking utterly confused.

"If you have questions, I will be happy to answer the ones I can. However, realize there are questions I wont answer." I stated with a smile.

The smile only widened when they jumped slightly hearing my accent.

"What, have you never heard an accent before?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing they had.

"Ducky, Ziva…never one quite like yours." The one to the left said.

I smirked and looked towards him.

"True, Dr. Mallard is British-Scottish, and Miss. David is Israeli. I'm British born by London the England one that is. However, I was mostly raised in the states." I explained with a small laugh.

The other Agent looked at me, with a tilted head.

"Wouldn't your accent have diminished over time?" he asked, and I turned to look at him.

I readjusted myself, so I could see both of them. I nodded and offered a half smile.

"Normally, yes it would have. However, from eleven to seventeen I was away for schooling in the Scottish Highlands. So, this isn't even my original accent not completely. I believe the oddness you're detecting is the three accents mixing together. I came back after schooling and the accent started to diminish again. I was however, recently deployed back for 'De-escalation' assistance. So, the accent is back although different, it will diminish back to minimal in a few weeks. I was there for a full two years, I'm sure you understand." I said watching them.

I head footsteps and smirked lightly.

"You really should move, Gibbs doesn't like anyone to sit at his desk." The one who had just spoken spoke up again.

I smiled and leaned back again.

"Thank you for the warning, but I believe it'll be ok, Agent McGee, right?" I asked towards the end.

The agent nodded.

'Good now I know who is who.' I thought with a nod.

"Gear up! Got a body..." A voice started trailing off a bit at the end.

I swiveled the chair too look at the man.

"So, I'm assuming you can't make our lunch plans today?" I asked smoothly standing up.

The man walked the final few steps and pulled me into a hug.

"When did you get back?" He asked voice soft.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, burring my face in his shoulder.

"A few hours ago. Long enough for a shower and a three-hour sleep." I replied voice low.

"Boss?" the voice came from the Agent to the left.

"Yeah DiNozzo?" he said turning slightly, still with his arms around me.

DiNozzo made a hand gesture and I smiled.

"I think he's asking who I am." I told him softly.

"You didn't tell them?" He asked looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow and pointed to my visitor's badge.

"Maybe you need to higher Agents who can read, dad." I replied with a smile.

Dad shook his head with his half smile.

"This is my daughter. DiNozzo you go near her anyway but platonically your gonna wish you didn't." Dad told his team, just as Ziva walked in.

"Kaley!" She exclaimed excitedly, this caused the boys to look at her with shocked surprise.

"We met in London. Hello, Ziva. Congratulations are in order I hear." I responded, turning slightly to the ex-mossad officer.

Dad gave me another squeeze before pulling away.

"Sorry, I can't make the lunch plans. Gear up! Got a body in Quantico." Dad said before calling the rest to his team.

I looked up at him.

"Can I get a ride?" I asked smiling a bit.

DiNozzo and McGee immediately started to say a negative, Ziva was nodding.

"You haven't been by yet?" Dad asked looking at me.

I shook my head.

"No, I haven't I wanted to brighten his day." I responded with a smirk.

Dad shook his head with a smirk.

"Yeah, come on." Dad said grabbing his gun and badge.

I nodded and we all moved towards the cars. It took a little over an hour to get to Quantico. I smiled and climbed out of the car.

"This is where I take my leave. Dad, dinner later?" I asked as he moved to the van.

"Yeah, you two plan it." Dad called with a smile and wave.

I nodded and walked over to the FBI building. When I got inside I stepped over to the receptionist.

"I'm going to need your name, a Government id card, the nature of your visit and who you'll be visiting." The young woman said barely sparing a glance up.

I pulled out my id and laid it on the counter.

"Kaley Lynn Gibbs, I'm here to surprise an Agent and I can't tell you who. I do apologies, but it must be kept secret for the surprise to work but trust me he will be happy to see me." I explained softly.

The woman finally looked up at me and although she looked skeptical, she still passed me a visitors pass.

"Just don't cause trouble." She warned as I walked towards the elevator.

I smiled and pressed the right button, leaning against the back of the elevator watching the floors tick by. When the doors opened I walked out and started down the hall towards my destination. I smiled as I came to the door and knocked softly.

"Enter!" came a call from inside.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow, carefully opening the door and stepping inside. I stood and watched the man working away, he hadn't even stopped to look up.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy, I have to do these reports and none of you Agents are competent enough to do a full case file it seems." The male said, muttering the last bit.

I smiled and sat on the chair in front of the overly cluttered desk.

"Wow Pappi, you're just as busy as dad if not more so, it seems. And I'm glad I'm not an agent." I said calmly and waited.

It only took a few seconds for my words to click and for him to register the voice.

"Kaley?" he asked voice low.

I nodded.

"Yeah, Pappi. It's me." I said, and like that Pappi had me in his arms.

"When did you get back?" he asked.

I sighed and snuggled into the hug a bit.

"A few hours ago. Long enough to sleep, shower and stop to see Dad." I explained softly.

Pappi nodded and pulled away slightly, just enough to grab another chair.

"How are you?" he asked looking at me closely.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not injured, but we lost a lot of people. It was rough for a while, but in the end, we succeeded in our goal." I said quietly.

Pappi nodded and patted my hand.

"It'll get better, over time." Pappi said quietly.

I nodded.

"Yeah, it will. We won. However, that talk can wait for later. We have lunch plans and from the looks of this office you could use a break." I replied with a gently smile.

Pappi looked up at his desk, before nodding.

"Yeah, let me grab my coat. I'll meet you at the elevators." He said standing.

I nodded and stood as well, wrapping my arms around him in another hug.

"I missed you, both of you." I whispered gently, before walking out of the small cluttered room.

It took Pappi a full five minutes to join me at the elevator. I raised an eyebrow.

"I got a phone call as you where walking out of the door." He said by way of explanation.

I nodded, and we stepped onto the elevator where another agent already was.

"Damn, Fornell. Isn't she a bit young for you?" the man asked with a condescending tone.

Pappi spun around but I was faster. I had him backed against the back of the elevator with my hand at his throat before Pappi could say anything.

"Two things agent…" I started hissing only to pause and look at Pappi.

"Agent Joe Sacks." Pappi filled in.

I nodded and turned my attention back to the man with my hand around his throat.

"Two things, Slacks. One, he can see who he wants too." I growled just as the elevator dinged.

I let go of the Agent quickly and spun around to step out of the elevator.

"What's the second thing?" Sacks called.

"She's my daughter." Pappi supplied as we stopped at reception dropping off my pass.

"Right off to lunch we go. Dad says we have to plan dinner too." I told him as we walked out of the building.

"Of course, he did, why am I not surprised?" Pappi asked as we walked to the car.

"Probably because cowboy steak gets boring, but I mean you can ask him yourself." I said with a laugh.

Pappi looked at me, his face twisted in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I laughed again and pointed.

"He caught a case up here." I said indicating the crime scene.

Pappi looked where I was pointing and nodded.

"I could, or we can sneak away have lunch and plan dinner." Pappi said.

I nodded, and we walked towards his car just a bit quicker. Lunch was spent discussing dinner plans and catching up on the last two years. After that Pappi went back to work and I left to go shopping for the dinner we had planned. A few hours later and Pappi walked in the house first.

"Smells delicious, Kaley." He called as he shrugged off his jacket.

I smiled and leaned down the stairs to see him.

"Thanks, you just have to make your part and it'll be ready Dad called said he'll be home in about two hours." I said walking fully down the stairs now.

Pappi nodded and walked into the kitchen pulling on the apron as he went. I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter.

"People are idiots." Pappi said starting to stir a garlic sauce.

I nodded.

"Yeah they are." I agreed rolling my eyes again.

We spent the next two hours cooking and talking, waiting until we heard Dad's car pull up to start setting the table.

"I'm home!" Dad called.

I smiled lightly and continued to set plates and silverware on the table.

"We know!" Pappi called walking out with drink cups.

I smiled and walked over to dad.

"Welcome home." I said hugging him.

"Good to be home." Dad said as he walked still with an arm around me, over to Pappi and wrapped him in a hug as well. We stood like that for a long time, before Pappi pulled away.

"Come on, time to eat." He said, offering a smile.

Dad and I nodded and walked over to the table, sitting down and starting to plate the food. And just like that it hit me I was really home.

"It's good, really good to be home." I said smiling brightly.

Dad and Pappi nodded before starting to argue over cases.


End file.
